


Mission

by DragonOfChanges



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonOfChanges/pseuds/DragonOfChanges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now he gets it....post Metatrons capture of Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission

The trio have just returned to the bunker after a successful Hunt. A nest of vamps in northern Nebraska. They are just settling in when Cas stops, closes his eyes, and seems to be listening to something the Winchesters can't hear. He turns to Dean.  
"I'm sorry, Dean, but I have to go."

"Go? We just got back, and you're fluttering off again?"

Cas looks down, and sighs heavily.

"I have urgent business elsewhere. My Fathers' work never ends..even when Hes not around."

"When will you be back"

"I don't know."

Cas tidies his clothing, tightening the new dark tie around his neck. From nowhere he manifests a black fedora, and dons it. He takes a pair of sunglasses from his coat pocket, puts them on, and grins.

"I'm on a mission from God"

With a flutter of wings, he vanishes.

Sam looks stunned for a moment, then bursts out laughing."NOW he gets the reference."

**Author's Note:**

> Usual non ownership clause here...yada yada.Transferred from my FF account, edited.


End file.
